couplesforchristfandomcom-20200215-history
CFC Youth for Christ
CFC Youth for Christ (YFC, known as CFC-Youth in the United States) is the young adult ministry of Couples for Christ (CFC). It is a Catholic evangelistic ministry to young people, with the vision to renew society in Christ through the youth. YFC invites young Christians of any denomination aged 12-21, from all sectors of society, regardless of distinction. YFC provides a venue for youth to respond to God's call to holiness in all aspects of their lives. In addition to helping strengthen Christian family life, YFC also shares the global CFC mission of helping the poor and oppressed. YFC was initially established in the Philippines in 1981 as a limited pilot program under CFC. In 1993, following its separation from Ang Ligaya ng Panginoon (LNP), CFC created the Family Ministries, which included YFC. Actively participating in CFC's work of evangelizing families, YFC also spearheaded the initial efforts of what would become Gawad Kalinga (GK), an organization that uses a Christian approach in solving poverty. YFC has about 200,000 members, of which about 150,000 are based in the Philippines. It can be found in parishes, high schools, colleges and universities in over 160 countries and territories throughout the world. In Cebu, particularly in the CFC Banawa Chapter, YFC is facilitated by Bro. Alvin and Sis. Anabelle Maglasang. History :Related article: History of Couples for Christ. Youth for Christ began in 1981 as a pilot program of CFC, known as the Young Adults Program (YA). YA was a limited program, since CFC then was only an outreach of LNP, and LNP had its own outreach for the youth called Christ's Youth in Action (CYA). YA's limited existence continued until 1993, when CFC separated from LNP. With the formation of the Family Ministries, YA was replaced by "CFC Youth for Christ." In 1995, YFC held a Youth Camp for the out-of-school youth of Bagong Silang, Caloocan City, one of the biggest slums in Metro Manila. These youth included juvenile gangs infamous for their violence. The sincerity of the YFC service team prevailed. In an effort to rehabilitate the youth, they were introduced to theater, sports, and livelihood training, with exceptional youth being awarded with scholarships. YFC spread all over the Philippines in tandem with CFC's expansion and the intensifying work with the poor. YFC's work would lead to the establishment of SIGA (Serving In God's Army), a youth development and rehabilitation program, which helped with the formation of Gawad Kalinga. By 2003, YFC was established in all provinces of the Philippines; by 2005, it was established in more than 100 countries. As CFC celebrated its 25th anniversary in 2006, YFC celebrated its 13th anniversary, with over 10,000 youth attending the annual International Leaders Conference (ILC). In 2007, the 14th ILC had over 15,000 attendees. Organization Youth for Christ grows mainly through its establishment in areas where CFC is already present. YFC members are organized into Household cell groups (a group of 10 to 12 individual youth), which are led by a Household Head. YFC is overseen by the CFC Family Ministries Director, currently Melo Villaroman, Jr. It is governed by the YFC International Council from Manila, currently led by Rommel and Layle Ancheta, the YFC International Couple Coordinators. All YFC units are overseen by YFC Couple Coordinators, CFC members who have volunteered to serve in YFC. Couple Coordinators report directly to the CFC Chapter Head for YFC pastoral formation, training, and finances. Vision and Mission :God has created the family to be a means by which His Kingdom can be propagated on earth. The family, however, is under attack by evil and divisive forces, which put the Christian life of the families in danger. This situation causes the family to lose its guidance from the Holy Spirit and its personal relationship with Christ. :God has called families to defend themselves more actively against these forces and stand up in defense of other families. :For families to be able to do this, they should be able to see Christian renewal work as holistic—meaning, it includes evangelization, not only of couples, but likewise their children. :CFC Youth for Christ, being the Young Adults program of Couples for Christ, helps bring the family back into God’s plan, as it becomes the instrument for Christian renewal to other teenagers and young adults. :Conversion is threefold, starting with the young adult as an individual, followed by peer group evangelization and renewal. Thirdly, in line with the vision of CFC, the renewal of peer groups will lead to the renewal of the Church. This pattern is analogous to the renewal pattern for CFC (individuals, Couples and Church). :This goes to say, therefore, that members of YFC and their parents in CFC are partners in mission, having the same goal in mind, although operating in different social contexts. :CFC Youth for Christ recently updated its vision "Young People Being and Bringing Christ Wherever They Are" : Statement of Philosophy :We in YFC believe, :† That God is calling everyone to a personal relationship with Him through His Son Jesus Christ. :† That this call is not exclusive but shared with all sectors of society, regardless of age, color, nationality, status and beliefs in life. :† That the youth have a very special place in God’s heart, and that they in return have a very deep sense of love for God and that a personal relationship with Jesus Christ is something they desire. :† That the youth have a vibrant, energetic, dynamic and free nature. Rather than denying this nature and forcing the youth into molds that satisfy our own perception of Christianity and holiness, we accept this nature, not curtailing it, but re-channeling, into an active expression of submission and participation to the plan of God. :† That the youth who have detached themselves from God have not done so just because of their own liking or plan, but also because of social deficiencies in family life, education and government structures. :† That the youth are full of ideas and are blessed by the Lord with talents; That the youth are in need of friends and role models, and therefore should be given the opportunity to develop those skills and relationships in a healthy Christian environment. :† That the youth realize the need to make decisions in life; but they should also know that as they do so, God should always be an inseparable part of these decisions; knowing also that they are the future leaders of the families and societies, we realize that this future depends on how they are molded today as God’s children. :† That the youth are responsible as long as they are given the appropriate amount of guidance, trust, and loving care. :† That the youth grow not only from what they receive, but more through what they are able to share with others. :† That the youth are at the forefront of a spiritual battle, and that the evil one knows just as much; that the deception by the evil one, intended to confuse, mislead and even initiate the youth into his evil plans, comes in the form of day-to-day family life, relationships, values and practices, music, language and ideals. :† BUT, we also believe, that as the plan of God unfolds, there is nothing and no one that can separate us from His love in Jesus Christ (Rom 8:38-39). His love is our source of wisdom and His life becomes our model in helping build this present and future life for the youth. :† Our philosophy is a statement of victory of Christ’s youth. It is a declaration of active submission to the will of God—primarily believing that the true purpose in life is to serve God above all things. Programs *'Community-Based' is the mainstream and largest branch of YFC that evangelizes alongside CFC, usually based from the nearest parish where CFC is also present. *'High School-Based' is a YFC club established in a high school, with the purpose of providing a Christian support environment for students. The majority of YFC are high school students but are not necessarily part of High School Based. *'Campus-Based' is the college or university-based YFC, and is the most novel YFC program, as YFC works in the campuses with CFC Singles for Christ (SFC). Campus-Based helps YFC into their transition to adulthood in SFC. *'Towards Renewal In Christ (TORCH)' is the support group for children of CFC Mission Core Group (MCG) members (the MCG consists of vital CFC leaders worldwide). TORCH aims to increase leadership capabilities in YFC members who are children of MCG members. *'CFC-YFC Communications (YCOM)' is the media arm of YFC. YCOM utilizes the creativity and technology of the youth to creatively evangelize young adults and to communicate ideas across YFC. 100% FREE 100% FREE was launched internationally in 2005 as YFC's morality program. YFC promotes this program as a reminder to every member that being in this ministry is lifestyle that should embody Christian values. 100% FREE's 10 Points are: #Smoke Free #0% Alcohol #Zero Drugs #PorNO #No to Masturbation #100% FREE Man/Woman #True Love Waits #Virgin & Proud #Pro-life #Pure Inside and Out Ministry Transition Programs Swinging Towards Christ (SWITCH) is YFC's service in CFC Kids for Christ (KFC). SWITCH allows YFC the opportunity to serve their younger brethren in being Christian role models and empowering KFC members at their young age to live a Christian lifestyle. Crossover is a transition program for YFC members who are 21 years of age and up, particularly utilized in YFC Campus-Based. Crossover aims to help older YFC members move and adjust to being in SFC. CFC-Youth Youth for Christ is known as CFC Youth in the United States and in Canada, in order to differentiate it from Youth for Christ, an evangelistic organization founded by American evangelists Billy Graham and Charles Templeton in 1944. In 2003, YFC USA launched Go For Gold, an evangelistic mission to establish YFC in all 50 states in 1 year. In 2004, Go For Gold was completed, and CFC Youth exists in parishes, high schools, colleges and universities in all 50 US states. Conferences Since 1993, Youth for Christ annually gathers its members and leaders from all over the Philippines and abroad in an International Leaders Conference (ILC, nicknamed I Love Christ) during the summer months. The ILC is the culmination of the life and mission of YFC, with members of the worldwide youth organization gathering from around the world. The three-day weekend includes talks; creative and sport competitions; charismatic worship; entertainment presentations; a Praise Parade where various delegates compete for the best conference-themed presentation; a Praise Cruise; and the Praisefest, where all the youth gather in extended charismatic worship. The ILC or ICon is the YFC global conference and YFC Philippines' national conference. There are also National Conferences and Regional Conferences held for other YFC areas around the world. All conferences have a common theme. 2007 Fearless 2008 Tatak Kristo 2009 Step Up 2010 To the Max 2012 Almighy 2013 Jesus Expo 2014 Revival International Conference (ICON) 2015 Love Revolution 2016 Christ Unlimited 2017 Solid Ground 2018 Full Blast 2019 Onward Category:Family Ministries Category:Groups Category:Seven Pillars